eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolin Robotic Research Foundation
"Making you're world better with robotics" - The KRRF'S Logo Kolin Robotic Research Foundation is a fairly new compony which specializes in designing and mass-producing different robots for Kolin military and other different componies that need to automate their production lines. They bought off a lot of good robots and drones, like ASAA's KD-100. So far, they have created a lot of modifications of the KD-100... But there was a probelm. Each of these drones were equipped with a learning module, and KRRF RnD didn't see these to be so effective, so they are giving each drone a mind very similar to a living being over a long time. Hundredth already have their opinion on the their existance, meaning KRRF can't control them like they used to. And all other modifications of 100th are already getting smarter with the learning module ASAA have designed. And that is where they get their ba reputation from - they want to control their robotic army no matter what. They don't consider them to be a living thing, even though there are robot civil rights after ASAA Drones pushed through their candidate into... Kolin Parlament. This was the last straw for KRRF, and they are designing a completely new line of robots, the 200th series... How did they rise to these heights? It started out as a group of Kolin scientists trying to come up with a way to make the process of manifacturing relatively small objects with extremely fast speeds. Even though they didn't win the grand for making their complex device (in fact nobody won in the competition for making the fastest machine that can manufacture power cores in massive quantities) which could output hudredth of power core casings, they have formed yet another cooperative that designed industrial machines for fast'n'cheap production of different components like super and ultracapacitors. They got some money from selling and training how to operate their machines, so their employees don't die because they put their hand into moving parts, because they weere never equipped with a protective cover, to prevent any newbie from getting sucked into the machine because he got his finger sucked into the machine. Most of their money comes from contracts with different industial facilities that are in dire need of getting cheap, yet effective machines that can stamp those ultracapacitors in massive quantities, for example. They were doing so well, that some of similar componies became bankrupt because nobody wants to buy their hyper-expensive machines to do only a particular task, while our future KRRF had a lot of customization which allows you to repurpose the machine very easily, especially without having to remove any protective covers from key components. Just pull the plug first, before trying to attempt anything with this. Then they got a grand from the 'Klin government" to buy ASAA's license to KD-100th... and it all started. Their plan was to have a mass-produced army of robots so they can establish their rule over the Kolins. But it failed miserably, because KRRF lost control of most of their 100th series due to a simple Learning Module which came by default. Who sponsors them? KRRF got this much money from a small group of Kolins who want to establish their rule over the whole nation of Kolins by beating them to near-death with a massive spam of 100th series. It didn't work, now KRRF just uses the resources they have left to make 200th series, which are preprogrammed to do certain tasks - no learning is happening during their service to the Kolin military. They constantly update their software to be as flexible as possible, so they don't die due to a bug in the system. For now they are prototypes. meaning they are not ready yet. What did they make so far? Did they ever get sued by Kolin "government"? They actually got sued for buying the ASAA's license, because another compony wanted to get it. They have stated that KRRF could not afford it without extra help, meaning they are traitors who wanted to backstab the military with a robotic army. Sadly, the compony who sued them couldn't achieve anything, and actually got kicked out of business by removing its production license. More on KRRF's History. P.S. Still, this is not canon yet. Category:Kolins Category:Companies Category:ESSV Category:Robots